1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of providing touch inputs to a portable terminal by using a human body and a portable terminal apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing touch inputs to a portable terminal by using a human body and measuring a distance between the touch inputs and the portable terminal, and a portable terminal apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
User interfaces (UIs) denote apparatuses or software which may enable a user to smoothly use digital devices. Recently, smart functions such as Internet browsers, games, social networking service applications, and/or the like or other complex functions are installed in digital devices such as Blu-ray players, multimedia players, set-top boxes, and/or the like, and thus, it is required to enable a UI, which is used to manipulate a digital device, to receive various types of inputs. Therefore, graphic UIs (GUIs) are being used for quickly and intuitively transferring information to a user. A user using a device such as a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, a touch screen, or the like may move a pointer displayed on a GUI to select an object with the pointer, thereby commanding a digital device to perform a desired operation.
Recently, with the miniaturization of digital devices, in addition to simply carrying a digital device, the frequency in which a digital device is worn on a human body is increasing. Digital devices worn on a human body in a band form, such as headbands, wristbands, ankle bands, and/or the like, are being developed. Also, digital devices which are wearable on a human body in the form of glasses or a watch are actively being developed. As the interest in such wearable devices increases, a method of manipulating a wearable device is actively being researched.
Wearable devices are devices which are attached to a human body, perform a computing operation, and include an application which performs some computing functions. Wearable devices are computing devices which are worn by users, and are becoming more popular, because wearable devices provide a new service which cannot be provided by existing devices. The use of wearable devices started in the military field and the industry field in the early 1990s. Since 2000, the coupling of wearable devices to smart devices has increased, and thus wearable devices have begun to be commercialized in the form of watches, accessories, or the like which are incorporated into users' daily lives.
Since wearable devices have been evolving for military and medical purposes over a long period of time, it is insufficient to provide conventional interfaces for general use. Therefore, for wearable devices, there is a need for a convenient and intuitive UI and an enhanced system for improving a user's experience.